Precipitaciones
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: IzuMada. Sobrenatural fue tu forma de mirarme, sobrenatural y grotescamente como yo siempre te perjuré y te  injurié con este amor que, reptante, nos arrastró y nos arrasó la boca por la que seguía brotando a borbotones la sangre. ¿Impías aquellas reve...


_**Precipitaciones**_

**Resumen: **|**IzuMada**| Sobrenatural fue tu forma de mirarme, sobrenatural y grotescamente como yo siempre te perjuré y te injurié con este amor que, reptante, nos arrastró y nos arrasó la boca por la que seguía brotando a borbotones la sangre. ¿Impías aquellas revelaciones? Esas no son más que falsas suposiciones, hermano.

**Disclaimer:** Kishi es a quien ellos le pertenecen. Kishi dibujá a Izuna, please? Flashback, flashback, flashback!

**Warning:** Se me ocurrió esto después de haber leído Naruto #520. Si no tienes amistad -siquiera cierta paciencia- cuando se trata de spoilers, te encomiendo mucho no leer esta esquelilla que he maquinado y expuesto por escrito aquí ^^

**Notas:** Estoy orgullosa de esta historia *Cheshire-Uzumaki smile*

Y les saco de la duda, estoy enamoradsísisisisimamente enamorada de Madara. [Mi mejor amiga en nuestro juego de rol hace de Madara n.n]

¡Especialmente para ti, Mada-tan! (también te tengo un dibujín NaruSasu ^^)

Enjoy~!

::::::

"_Sobrenatural, hoy no tuve bastante.__ Por favor, ¡vuelve cuanto antes!"_

::::::

Chispeaba y catarreaba ese cielo inescrupuloso que le mantenía transido y taciturno. Gruñó un par de veces. Lo que más le mantenía así de zafio era la actitud arrogante del otro para increparle. ¡Hacerle frente a él! Era morder el polvo de la forma más amarga. Al final, el carrete se había cansado de su indiferencia para pasar a ser una distancia cercana que él cubriría con millas de delirios. Delirios que él consideraría como buenos discursos amorosos.

Un poco apartado, el otro estaba en ascuas, ¿qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Salir con esas minucias y rabietas? ¡Era impensable e irrazonable de su parte el elucidar las cosas de tal forma!

No obstante, él ya había trazado la curva de la isoyeta, precipitado y precipitando a todo lo demás a desbarrancarse por la ladera opuesta de aquella empinada cuesta.

–¿Crees que he cancelado el porvenir? –le había preguntado aquella vez.

–Llueve –le había respondido él. Sus puños estaban crispados.

–Precipita…cuanto te amo… –le había contestado entonces, después de un debido momento de silencio. Izuna había posado su mano sobre la de Madara, la apretaba y acariciaba cariñosamente, de vez en vez. –Te amo, Nii-sama –repitió y calló, todo tan rápido como el centelleo navegante de la muerte súbita.

La lluvia no amainó sobre sus cabezas. El dique daba la impresión de estallar. Sin embargo, para Izuna todo aquello no era más que un tumulto más que hay que experimentar en la odisea de la vida. Un tumulto: mero y somero ruido dentro de la eufonía y armonía reiterada que era el tacto suave y la voz profunda de su hermano recitando, recitando siempre.

Y esos recuerdos los guardaba con mucho artilugio en un forzado resquicio de su mente. Nada parecía amilanarle ni moldearle a tal o cual esquema. Era invencible y, por lo tanto, su debilidad era una seria estaca de pesadísimas toneladas una vez se la desenterraran de su escondrijo secreto.

Implacable y fiero como una bestia poseedora de la capacidad de razonar. Debía ceder y brindarle una parte de su preciado botín, un cabello que le permitiera al otro completar y dar forma a su obra como los deseos del corazón tanto se lo dictaban.

Por eso, hurgó entre los pliegues de su capa, adornada en nubes rojas, para extraer un dije que había llevado desde siempre colgado a su cuello. Se manejó con ceremonia y paciente lentitud. Después de tanto andar a solas, las prisas habían perdido la menuda importancia que él les hubiera atribuido antiguamente.

Extendió el dije abierto, las bisagras habían chirriado un poco debido al extenso y lejano tiempo durante el cual había permanecido sellado herméticamente entre las manos de Madara. Mechones de un negro azabache oscurecieron la mirada a la luz de una trémula lumbre, que no era recurso suficiente para ocultar como las lágrimas comenzaban a perlear la piel trazada y curtida (antaño nívea, joven y elegante, plena de gracia) del mayor de los Uchiha. Kabuto extendió su mano a su vez, debía hacerlo puesto que estaban en aras de consumarlo como un hecho.

Madara musitó el nombre de su hermano despacio, contemplando y encomendándose a la falta de defectos en aquella técnica. Y él que tanto le había dicho que eso era obrar precipitadamente.

–Parece que se trata de un diluvio –la voz de Kabuto sonó tan estrepitosa en su cabeza. Si llovía a cántaros sería como ver sus planes pasados por las aguas de esa vista junto al mar. Allí, junto a Izuna, donde el chocar de las olas se escuchaba cada vez que lo besaba. De ambos serían, entonces, tales precipitaciones.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Pol 3.14 ish luv!

Se despide su humilde servidora, una loca obsesionada con el IzuMada (L).


End file.
